Kumatora vs Ino
Kumatora vs Ino 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Mother vs Naruto! These psychic girls have the power, but which one has more? Interlude Wiz: Well, we just wrapped up the "Regular Show vs Adventure Time" trilogy. Why not start a new one? '''Boomstick: Good idea. This one should be a gauntlet using Kumatora. Except, she's moving on whether she loses or not. Wiz: In this gauntlet, she'll face off against three characters from the Holy Shōnen Trinity: Naruto, One Piece, and Bleach. First is a Naruto character. Boomstick: Psychic girls are good with using their brains to accomplish great feats. Like Kumatora, the psychic princess. Wiz: And Ino, the psychic ninja. Boomstick: He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Kumatora Wiz: Kumatora was orphaned at a very young age. It's called infancy. Boomstick: So she was abandoned when she was a baby? Wiz: Indeed. She was left on the Nowhere Islands, and raised by the Magypsies, strange beings and masters of a powerful psychic force called PSI. She developed into the princess of Osohe Castle, near Tazmily Village. Kumatora ended up joining the party of Lucas. Lucas' quest was to defeat the Masked Man, leader of the antagonistic Pigmasks. In the adventure, the Seven Needles were pulled, which caused the Magypsies to disappear. However, it was for the best. Boomstick: Both Lucas and Kumatora are capable of PSI. They use different PSI moves that fall into different categories. One of her offensive PSI moves is PK Fire. It packs an intense, burning force, one that heavily damages armies of foes. PK Freeze has a chance to render one of Kumatora's enemies useless as a frozen block of ice, in addition to damaging them. Wiz: PK Thunder is a PSI attack that attacks enemies randomly. The weaker ends of this stick have a 15% chance of paralyzing the target and stopping their attacks. The downside of this move is the fact that it misses a lot of the time, causing it to lack any usefulness whatsoever most of the time. Boomstick: Kumatora has displayed the power to recover in different ways. Her most powerful Lifeup can grant her a boost in health, while her best Healing will cure any sort of ailment she receives that would lower her levels of performance, change her behavior, those sorts of things. You can look these things as doctoral skills, except instead of band-aids or stethoscopes, she uses her mind. Wiz: Kumatora can change stats, specifically offense and defense, accomplished by Offense Down and Defense Down respectively. These moves lower the stats of her opponent. Boomstick: And if she ever wants to taunt someone by saying, "Why are you hitting yourself?", she turns to Brainshock. It causes opponents to feel strange. When hindered by this ailment, the victim's chances of unexpectedly changing targets get extremely high. They might whack theirself when they mean to whack Kumatora, or they may pull out a healing item and give it to her. You never know what happens after a good treatment of brain surgery. You never know. Wiz: Unlike other users of PSI, Kumatora has picked up two powerful attacks. PK Ground summons an earthquake and trips everyone attacked by it, in addition to hitting five times. At the same time. PK Starstorm summons a rain of stars for a result that ends up quite painful. Boomstick: If you didn't think her attacks were quite strong already, get this. Just by simply slipping on a pair of gloves, she can boost her offensive capabilities. Sort of like when I put on gloves to do yard work. The difference is, the most powerful gloves I can put on don't purify my heart. Wiz: These are angel gloves, and they give the biggest boost in power. A similar item is the fake frying pan. However, the boost Kumatora receives from this is not fake. Boomstick: Kumatora has proven herself a capable member of Lucas' party, demonstrated by her PSI. She will do things she doesn't like to help out her friends. Wiz: Being tomboyish and reckless causes her personality to get in the way. Because of this, she lacks any sort of battle strategy and dives right into things. Boomstick: Diving into things recklessly is probably why her hair looks like it's made of clay. Oh, wait. Kumatora: That was scary. That was the very definition of scary. Ino Wiz: Ino Yamanaka was raised by her father, Inoichi Yamanaka. She was taught to treasure any bonds she had with her friends. Boomstick: Yeah, you can pick up a lot of stuff from your family. Like psychic powers. Ino is a kunoichi that fights with her mind rather than, say, shurikens. Not my style. Instead, it's the style of the Yamanaka clan that Ino's a part of. Her signature move is the Mind Body Switch Technique. This jutsu allows her to take control over someone and make their every action. Now that's my style. Wiz: From the Mind Body Switch Technique, other variations have spawned. The Mind Body Disturbance Technique is nearly identical in function to the Mind Body Switch Technique, except the Mind Body Disturbance Technique lacks the property of projecting consciousness into the target, and the Mind Body Switch Technique has that property. Boomstick: Let me get this straight. The Body Mind Technique of Switching Disturbance doesn't project consciousness, while the Technique of Disturbing Body Minds does? Or does the Consciousness Disturbance Technique Switch Body.....the Mind Switch Disturbance.....uh, a little help here? Wiz: While Boomstick's untangling his tongue, let's see another variation. The Mind Clone Switch Technique can project Ino's consciousness into multiple bodies. Boomstick: Cloning Mind Body Technique? That can't be right. What about the Untangling Tongue Switch? No, just seems wrong. ''' Wiz: If telepathic communication is ever required, Ino can resort to the Mind Body Transmission Technique, and it can connect multiple people all at once. '''Boomstick: Tapping into minds isn't the only thing that this kunoichi is good for. The Chakra Hair Trap Technique is usable only when Ino has hair cut, but it is rather useful. The strands of hair infuse with a force from Ino's body to bind and immobilize the opponent. Bad hair day, much? Wiz: I'd say so, especially when the Chakra Hair Trap is combined with the Mind Body Switch Technique. Ino is able to protect herself with a shield made from bricks. The shield is a technique called Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique. This jutsu uses the ground under the user's feet to barricade them and block off barrages of attacks. Boomstick: You can huff, and you can puff, but you can't blow this house down. Nor can you walk when she spreads her makibishi on the ground. These are extremely sharp tools spread on the ground around an opponent that hurts them when they try to walk. To put it in another way, jacks. Instead of a ball, you have pain. Wiz: Ino's tantō is a small katana. It is strapped to the lower back if she doesn't use it. It proves a viable cutting weapon in combat, perfect for physical fighting. Regardless, she prefers to control her opponent. Doing so has been shown to lead to near victory in the past, such as when facing Sakura and almost forcing her to forfeit, before Ino's consciousness was forced out. Boomstick: She may not know a lot of jutsu. Wiz: But? Boomstick: That was it. Many of the techniques she does know are combination techniques with other shinobi or kunoichi. She's fighting solo, so only the Consciousness Body Hair Switch Technique Transmission Trap Tongue will be usable in the scenario. I nailed that name, didn't I? Wiz: Yeah, sure. Ino: There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Ino was doing some gardening. She saw Kumatora walking around in the garden, trying to use PSI. Kumatora: I wonder if I can learn a move called PK Plant. Ino: What are you doing? You don't belong here. Kumatora: Shh. I'm trying to concentrate. Ino: You don't belong here, please leave. Kumatora's held up her hands, and they were lit with fire PSI. Kumatora: Don't tell me to leave, got it? Ino: Being stubborn? I'll just have to make you go away then. FIGHT! Kumatora: PK Fire! Kumatora created a firestorm, which Ino dodged by leaping back a few times. Ino: My plants! Ino jumped over the firestorm, and attempted a kick at Kumatora's face. Kumatora tried to block with her arm, but she was knocked down in the process. Ino tried to pull out a weapon, but was stopped when whacked in the face with Kumatora's fake frying pan. Ino stumbled backwards. Kumatora got up and put on a pair of angel gloves. Kumatora: You can't go wrong with high offense. But you can go wrong with low offense. Offense Down! Ino was surrounded in a vortex of PSI, and she became weaker. Kumatora ran forward and swung her fake frying pan. However, it didn't hit, as Ino was able to dodge, counterattacking by throwing makibishi on the ground. The princess' feet were cut sharply. Kumatora: Ah, I think I'm bleeding! Ino hopped over the makibishi, landing a flying kick. Kumatora fell, stepping on more makibishi in the process. Kumatora's hands became icy, and she shot a ball of frost at the ninja. Kumatora: PK Freeze! The ball hit Ino, but didn't freeze her. Kumatora's next attack was PK Thunder. Kumatora: PK Thunder! Both bolts of lightning missed their target. Kumatora: PK Thunder! PK Thunder! Eventually, a lightning bolt shocked the ninja. Mistakingly, Kumatora tried the electric PSI move one more time. After it missed, Ino jumped and did a down kick on Kumatora's head. Kumatora: Lifeup! She flashed green, and was healed of most of her health. Ino pulled out a tantō, and after getting close, tried to slash Kumatora. It worked. After recovering from the attack, Kumatora tried to stand up, but was harmed once again by the makibishi scattered across the ground. Kumatora: Just so you know, you're beginning to get really annoying. Ino: Same applies to you. Kumatora threw up her hands. Kumatora: I want to ask you this. Have you ever been in a storm? Ino: Mhm. Kumatora: Was it a, PK Starstorm? Massive stars rained from the sky. Using her high agility, Ino maneuvered around every individual star. Kumatora pointed at the ground and summoned an earthquake. Just in time to evade, Ino jumped as high into the air as possible. Kumatora: I don't think so. With all her strength, Kumatora hurled her fake frying pan at the ninja. Ino kicked the pan to deflect it. Afterward, the ninja made some hand signs to use jutsu. Ino: Mind Body Possession Technique! Ino's consciousness was projected into Kumatora, who became controlled. Kumatora was controlled into punching herself. The punches did a lot of damage, due to the attack boost received from the angel gloves. Ino fell onto the ground and was hurt, giving Kumatora the chance to break free from the jutsu. Ino: That fall wasn't good, so I have to be more careful now. This jutsu will let me control both her and me at the same time. She started using more hand signs. Kumatora used Lifeup to heal herself of the damage she took from the punches. Ino: Mind Body Disturbance Technique! Kumatora: Healing! Mind Body Disturbance Technique was negated by Healing. Ino grunted. Kumatora: PK Fire! Ino: Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique! A shield of bricks was conjured around the ninja to protect her from PK Fire. The princess used PK Ground, and the shield of bricks collapsed around Ino. The bricks piled on top of her. Kumatora: Did I get her? She got close to observe. Out of nowhere, Ino's tantō was thrown. Kumatora ducked, but the tantō was still able to cut off some hair. Ino slowly stepped out of the rubble, and made some hand signs. Ino: Chakra Hair Trap! Kumatora's falling hair was elongated, and tied around her to paralyze her. After more hand signs, Mind Body Disturbance Technique was used to take control of Kumatora. She used Healing, able to unparalyze herself, but not unpossess herself. Ino controlled Kumatora into using Lifeup, but on Ino. She healed from most of her pain. Using her tantō, she stabbed Kumatora in the heart. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Always go for the heart. That's my slogan. Wiz: Kumatora's reckless personality was the main factor of the battle. Offense was her main choice of game, which did virtually nothing when Ino, who has high agility along with the rest of the Naruto crew, displayed the ability to dodge all her attacks. Boomstick: And don't forget Body Technique Consciousness Technique... Wiz: Mind Body Possession Technique. Boomstick: ...which stopped Kumatora from using her PSI. When that successfully took effect, she was wide open. Wiz: Mind Body Disturbance Technique grants both control over a target's body, and the original body of the jutsu's user. Kumatora was disabled, and extremely susceptible to attacks, due to this. The winner is Ino. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015